Just A Scuffle
by LightMyWay
Summary: Lily gets into a tad bit of trouble. It's just a scuffle right? [LilyxJames...if you squint and sit really close to the screen]


Title: Just A Scuffle

Author: LightMyWay

Rating: K

AN: Um...I had to write an application for to roleplay Lily on my friend's site...

http:// marauder4. proboards59. com/ index. cgi

w/o the spaced...it won't let me put the site unless I do that -rolls eyes-

-cough- go there -cough- and I liked the story, so I'll post it on here too. And for people reading my other story I'm working on chapter 7, I've just run into a rough patch. Give me time and I'll figure it out! Promise!

* * *

Just A Scuffle

In a heated argument we are apt to lose sight of the truth. -Publilius Syrus

* * *

What in the world was she doing? Why was she fighting with this person? How the bloody hell had it all happened? And why, oh, why did James Potter have to stand there smirking at her? To explain all the events Lily only needed to go back to the beginning. It'd all started while Lily was walking in the hall being bothered by James...again. But that wasn't who she in a fight with, no she'd gone and picked a fight with Malfoy. Of all the people she could have fought with she chose Malfoy. And why? Because James was annoying her and rather than taking out her anger on him, she'd chosen the person that'd accidentally bumped into her. She mentally cursed herself for getting herself into a duel she knew she was going to loose. 

And it was all Potter's fault. God how she wanted to strangle the stupidly smirking idiot. Didn't he understand that it was all his fault? Yeah, and that was probably why he was smirking. Lily couldn't help, but notice that James was slowly sneaking his wand out. His just infuriated her even more. Her green eyes snapped back to Malfoy has he called another curse, which she ducked just in time. She glared at him for attacking when she wasn't completely compared. Sighing Lily calmed herself and willed herself to think. She thought of Charms lessons, Potions lessons, Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons, she even thought of Astronomy lessons. She glared at Malfoy directing all her annoyance at Malfoy and ignored the now frowning James. She took a deep breath and called out a random charm, which Malfoy wasn't quick enough to block. His legs collapsed beneath him. She couldn't help, but let a smirk grace her lips. To her surprise Malfoy was up in a matter of seconds.

"Oh, bloody hell," Lily muttered starting to gain nothing, but a small headache from this fight. The more she concentrated the less able she was to concentrate. Every thought caused a sharp pain. She sighed and ignored the pain, willing it to go away. She tried to concentrate, but her eyes wondered back to James, who was standing there frowning at her. Now what was he unhappy about? This was all his fault! He had no right to be unhappy! The only person, who had any right to be unhappy was Lily! She shot him a quick death glare before calling out a spell that blocked Malfoy's latest attack.

"Loosing your touch Evans?" Malfoy sneered, with a condescending smirk on his face. Lily glared. Oh, she was beyond infuriated and whatever was beyond that was about to be released on Malfoy in the middle of a circle of students. Her glare softened for a fraction of second replaced with a soft smile. Then her features became gracefully twisted with a fierce look. She rained curse upon curse on Malfoy with unrelenting speed and sharpness. No one and no one made fun of Lily without some type of problem arising from it. And Malfoy, however good he was, was no exception. The cocky grin on his face would be wiped away. Unfortunately, Malfoy blocked dear Lily's attacks. But all this did was add more fuel to the fire.

The headache pounded more fiercely than ever after the mirage of curses and sounds. Lily felt herself becoming lightheaded and dizzy. This scuffle needed to end fast, with her probably loosing. No! No Lily would not loose! She mentally took a deep breath and prepared herself. Malfoy sent a few more curses and Lily's head pounded as each one was sent out at her. Each time she blocked it. And each time it ricocheted into a suit of armor or a wall. She suddenly had an idea. She smiled impishly. Malfoy only raised a perplexed eyebrow. Lily sent a curse flying at him, but muttered a curse in her own mind that went straight to Malfoy's head. He gasped and fell, clutching his head as he went. Lily smiled, walked up to him, and kicked his wand away.

"I win," she muttered, "I don't think I lost my touch." She smirked and walked away making the crowd of students disperse. She rubbed her temples and sighed. She heard footsteps as they fell in step beside her. She didn't need to look up to know that it was James, coming to ignore her. Instead he gave her a small hug.

"You had worried there for a second," James said with a soft smile instead of his usual cocky one, "So what did you do to him to make him go down like that?" Lily gave him a half smile.

"I gave him a headache," Lily said, "I pounding, painful, make-you-want-to-die-headache." James laughed and hugged her again. It was only then that Lily realized that he'd had his arm around her the whole time. She smiled at him.

"Aren't you the creative little vixen," James said, "A good Malfoy cure for sure!" he laughed again and Lily couldn't help, but let out a giggle.

"Good, now cure my headache," Lily said pushing James into an open doorway and shutting the door behind him. She locked it with a quick spell and sprinted away. She faintly heard someone yelling, 'That's not funny Evans!' She laughed and kept running.

* * *

AN: So yeah, kinda short, but it was a lot of fun to write. And now I get to play Lily. And if you didn't catch the url at the top I'll put it down here for you... 

http:// marauder4. proboards59. com/ index. cgi

Please join! And please press the little purple button at the bottom and tell me what you think!


End file.
